Chapter 141
They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now (もうマサドラ行ったから次から別の感じのタイトルでいいや, Mō Masadora Itta kara Tsugi kara Betsu no Kanji no Taitoru de Ii Ya) is the 141st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon and Killua finish digging through another hill, traveling five kilometers in one day. Gon says that they will be able to make it through in a few days. Later while resting, Biscuit throws a knife to cut Gon's rope, and Gon successfully dodges. They finally reach Masadora for the second time. But then Biscuit orders them to head back again, stating that this time they will be collecting all the monster cards they have encountered. This is to train their observation and analysis abilities, and to get combat analysis skills. Biscuit says she will not give them any advice. As Gon chases the Hyper Puffball, she contemplates on the implications of Greed Island. She thinks that if players go through the game in the intended order, they are guaranteed to get stronger. She also thinks that Ging made this game to train Gon. Biscuit thinks that since one must deal with a variety of of enemies in Nen combat, the most important ability is to think fast. She believes that this must become second nature to Gon and Killua. She predicts that they will have the most trouble getting the "Bubble Horse" and will take about a month. Once they are done, they will have completed the second phase. Gon finally catches the Bubble Horse. He is two weeks behind but he finally caught up, while Killua continued training during the time. Biscuit observes that they are the ideal team, as Killua is stronger and better at analysis, and Gon is focused and recovers quickly. She then proceeds to train their defensive skills. She introduces the name of the technique Gon is using, Ko. The aura is focused into one part of the body. She states that the training will include her attacking with Ko and them blocking and defending, but they are not allowed to dodge. She explains that an attack with Ko is very powerful, and even blocking normally will lead to serious injuries. So they will have to utilize Ken wherein they will envelop the body with a greater than normal amount of aura. Biscuit instructs Gon to do Ren, and explains that Ken is maintaining this state. She applies Ko with her fist, and attacks Gon slowly. The moment her fist connects, Gon is pushed far back with minor injuries. Biscuit states that the attack can be far more destructive if done with the fist's intrinsic power and speed. Then they try again, with Biscuit telling Gon to maintain Ken as long as he can. Gon manages only up to two minutes. Biscuit says that if he wants to fight anyone who matters, Ken should be maintained for at least 30 minutes. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_141 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc